Pardonez-moi
by Sylcat
Summary: Luc est le serviteur de Nicolas depuis ses 6 ans. Leur relation à évoluer et ils sont devenus amant. Luc devient jaloux et Nicolas profite des sentiments de son serviteur pour jouer avec Luc et garder une emprise sur lui. Attention yaoi et SM !


_Pardonnez-moi_

Luc lui pris la main pour l'écarter des invités qui se prenaient trop entreprenant et le traîna jusqu'à la terrasse. L'homme aux yeux jaunes perçant, et très attirant, lui adressa un regard interrogateur. Les cheveux de ce dernier, d'un blond dégradé, volaient au vent de septembre. On entendait les bruits de la foule et de la musique. C'était les invités du propriétaire de cette grande villa, de son compagnon qu'il avait attiré loin de ces gens, trop ambitieux et qui se collaient aux plus riches et aux plus puissants pour ne retirer que des bénéfices et ayant que de arrières pensées. Luc était le serviteur de cet homme, son ami le plus proche et son amant depuis ses six ans. Aujourd'hui, ils en avaient dix-sept. Il était toujours présent à ses côtés et il ne le quittai et ne le quittera jamais. Mais depuis les quatre dernières années, Luc était devenu jaloux de ses gens qui lui tournaient autour, qui le faisaient rire et qui lui prenaient toute son attention. Son maître lui donnait de son temps mais, pour Luc, ce n'était pas assez et il était seul. Ce dernier ne dit rien pendant les premiers instants, contemplant la vue panoramique sur les montagnes voisines, où le soleil se couchait, lançant des rayons dorés sur la vallée. Il soupira, se retourna, puis lui dit d'un ton implorant:

« _Pardonnez-moi si je vous ai éloigné de cette foule, je sais que des gens importants veulent vous parler et que cela…_ »

Il ne put rien ajouter de plus car le jeune homme qui lui faisait face lui empoigna son poignet d'une main et de l'autre sa nuque qu'il tira brusquement à son visage et lui donna un baiser fougueux qui dura plusieurs secondes. Luc, après avoir été libéré de son étreinte trembla et respira à grande bouchée. Il réussit tout de même à prononcer dans un souffle :

« _Maître… Nicolas…_ »

Ce dernier, tenant toujours la main de son amant, l'entraîna dans une chambre à l'étage, en annonçant aux invités sur son passage qu'ils s'absentaient pour une affaire urgente. Tous se mirent à se plaindre de la sortie improvisée du maître de la fête, mais les festivités continuèrent tout de même et chacun pu de nouveaux se livrer à la bonne ambiance et aux boissons.

Une fois dans la chambre, loin des regards indiscrets, Nicolas déposa Luc sur le lit et arrangea soigneusement les rideaux de façon que personne de l'extérieur ne puissent les voir et ferma la porte à clef. Il se retourna enfin et remarqua son compagnon, assis, le fixer d'un amour et d'un respect profond. Luc était un beau jeune homme, aux yeux et cheveux bleus, aussi soyeux que de la soie, il était plus petit de quelques centimètres de Nicolas mais cela ne changeait en rien son charisme. Nicolas annonça :

« _Luc, je sais ce que tu attends de moi mais je ne saurais toujours te l'offrir. Cette fête a été organisée dans le but de faire des rencontres importantes. Je sais également que j'ai manqué à mes devoirs en t'entraînant ici, c'est pourquoi je vais en prendre mes responsabilités. Mais n'oublie pas que tu dois les prendre aussi car ce n'est personne d'autre que toi qui m'à entraîner sur le balcon et qui m'a fait prendre cette décision._

_-Oui maître, je les assume entièrement_. »

Luc savait très bien ce qui allait se passer. Depuis leurs huit ans, Nicolas l'avait entraîné à subir l'égoïsme, les caprices, les désirs de son maître qui l'avait enchaîné à sa vie sexuelle. Malgré les nombreuses blessures gravées sur son corps, Luc aimait de tout son être son maître Nicolas.

Celui-ci sortie une mallette ranger sous une étagère. Lorsque Nicolas l'ouvrit, Luc vu sans surprise un équipement SM. Un frisson lui parcourra le dos en se remémorant des souvenirs douloureux, tel que leur première fois où Nicolas l'avait appelé pour passer la nuit ensemble, comme à leur habitude, mais le jeune maître avait envie de s'amuser ce soir là, d'expérimenté des choses qu'il avait vu, lu et entendu. Bien sure, pour Nicolas, seul Luc convenait à ses désirs et l'avait donc attaché, bâillonné et pour finir violé avec des objets similaires que contenait la mallette, devant lui. Mais ne dit rien et attendu les ordres de son maître. Ce dernier lui ordonna tout d'abord de se déshabiller et de porter la tenue adaptée pour ses joujoux. Luc entrepris donc de se déshabiller. Nicolas observait le moindre de ses gestes et regardais avec un certain fantasme le beau torse de son serviteur. Alors que Luc enlevait son dernier vêtement, son boxer, son maître remarqua que celui-ci était en semi-érection, et se mit à rire, ce qui fit rougir le jeune Luc. Il s'empressa alors de porter la tenue embarrassante que lui présentait le maître des lieux. Cet accoutrement dévoilait la moitié de son torse où deux boutons roses étaient visible, un collier entourait son cou et son bas ventre était moulé, avec une fermeture éclaire, jusqu'en bas de ses fesses. Cette vue excita Nicolas, néanmoins il manquai quelque chose. Nicolas accrocha une lourde chaîne à son collier qu'il fixa au pied du lit. Voila, maintenant Luc ressemblait vraiment à son jouet, à son chien, et Nicolas pouvait désormais s'abandonner à ses désirs les plus extravagants.

Il tira violemment sur la chaîne, ce qui projeta Luc au sol. Nicolas, après s'être placé devant Luc, lui dit alors :

« _Suce_. »

Sachant ce qu'attendait ce dernier, Luc ouvrit la fermeture éclaire du pantalon de son maître et entreprit à sucer son membre. C'est seulement au bout de trois longues minutes que l'érection surgit complétement et, quelques minutes plus tard, pour se soulager, Nicolas enfonça la tête de son serviteur, bloquant son membre dans sa bouche et jouit. Nicolas ne libéra pas tout de suite la tête de son serviteur, savourant chaque instant et laissa se rependre son sperme en Luc. C'est seulement lorsque Luc commença à émettre de faible gémissement, qui indiquait qu'il manquait d'oxygène, qu'il le libéra. Luc toussa et ne put s'empêcher d'avaler quelques gorger du liquide répandu dans sa bouche. Luc savait qu'il devait se soumettre complétement sous peine de recevoir une punition très désagréable. Plusieurs de ses cicatrices le lui rappelèrent.

Nicolas se mit à rire et s'arrêta nette pour dire d'une voix rageuse :

« _Imbécile ! Tu en as mis sur le parquet_. Nettoie !»

Luc voulu se précipiter dans le couloir pour prendre de quoi nettoyé mais la chaîne ne lui permettait que trois mètre de liberté. A son expression apeuré et paniqué, Nicolas rit de nouveau puis le regarda dans les yeux lui faisant comprendre son désir. Luc laissa échapper une larme avant de se pencher en avant pour lécher le sperme répandu sur le tapis. Nicolas en profita pour passer derrière lui et, avec l'aide de son pied, masturbé le membre en érection de son chien, qui émit quelques gémissements. Luc n'arrivait pas à ce concentré sur sa tâche et jouit dans le pied de son maître, rajoutant d'avantage de sperme sur le tapis.

Nicolas grogna de mécontentement devant ces tâches et, dans un élan, pris la chaîne et éjecta son serviteur sur le lit. Il lui prit alors ses deux bras qu'il attacha dans son do. Il fit de même à ses pieds puis relia les quatre membres attachés dans son dos. Il sortit, par la suite, des vibrateurs et un bandeau de sa mallette. Il attacha sans ménagement aux yeux de sa victime, qui ne fit rien pour se débattre. Nicolas fouilla dans sa mallette pour ressortir une seringue contenant un liquide excitant. Après avoir administré la drogue a son chien, ce dernier était en érection, saucissonner sur le lit et complétement offert à son maître. Satisfait, Nicolas se leva et ramassa un premier vibrateur.

« _Et bien, Luc, tu ne dis rien ? _»

N'attendant pas de réponse, Nicolas enfonça son appareil dans le cul de Luc qui poussa un gémissement de douleur. Un filet de sang se mis à couler entre ses cuisses attacher. Luc réussit à dire avec difficulté :

« _Par… pardonnez-moi… maître…_ »

Ce dernier s'assit alors sur une chaise en face de l'appareil planté en Luc et dit :

« _Te pardonnez ? Tu es d'une maladresse surprenante, et ça, depuis toujours. Tu es mon jouet, ne l'oublie pas. Maintenant, si tu veux bien, continuons notre jeu_. »

Il enclencha le vibrateur à son maximal, ce qui arracha un nouveau gémissement et un cri étrangler à Luc.

«_ Silence, ou les invités vont t'entendre ! A moins que tu veuille qu'ils te voient dans cet état ?_ »

Un frisson glacer parcouru Luc, horrifier de cette idée. Mais Nicolas continua à penser à voix-haute tout en enfonçant le jouet plus profondément dans Luc à l'aide de son talon :

« _Ce n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée… Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, tout le monde attend mon retour et tu n'as pas fini ton service._ »

Tout en annonçant cette terrible décision, Nicolas avait pris un second vibrateur qu'il enfonça aussi brusquement que le premier, puis avec son pied les enfonça tout deux pour que rien de dépasse. Luc secouer par de violent tremblement avait retenu ses cris de justesse. Ses larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues et le filet de sang ne faisait que s'accroître.

Nicolas, indifférent, recouvrit les vibrateurs avec un tissu de la tenue et pris la chaîne afin de mettre Luc dans une position assise, ce qui enfonça d'avantage les vibrateurs. En voyant Luc se tordre de douleur, Nicolas se mit à rire. Puis, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et demanda si le maître était de nouveau libre pour retourner auprès de ses invités. Celui-ci lui dit qu'il arrivera dans quelques instants et entrepris de détacher Luc de sa chaîne et de l'habiller de son habit de serveur, par-dessus sa tenue et les vibrateurs.

« _Nous reprendrons lorsque les invités serons parti, revient alors dans cette chambre, je t'y rejoindrai. _

_-Oui… maître…_ »

Luc chancela en allant ouvrir la porte pour que Nicolas puisse retourner dans la salle et reprit son rôle de serviteur. Il tremblait de tous ses membres et les vibrateurs ainsi que la drogue lui rendait la tâche extrêmement difficile. A plusieurs reprises, il s'écroula, renversa des plats et crut perdre connaissance mais au bout de deux longues heures, tous les invités étaient rentés chez eux. Alors, comme l'avait ordonné son maître, il reparti dans la chambre dont ils avaient occupé. La chambre était plongé dans le noir, mais Luc put distinguer une ombre assis sur la chaise en face du lit, puis une voix ressurgit de cet emplacement, c'était le maître :

« _Tu m'as fait attendre. Prend place et montre-moi_. »

Luc exécuta ces ordres et alla se placer sur le lit. Il enleva son costume de serveur, découvrant sa tenue SM, et, s'allongeant sur le dos, ouvrit ses jambes. Il était en érection et les vibrateurs étaient toujours plantés profondément en lui.

« _Brave garçon_. » Le félicita Nicolas.

Ce dernier se leva et attacha les mains et les pieds de son serviteur aux quatre pieds du lit, en hauteur, l'écartelant. Puis il prit une gelée qu'il plaça sur ses doigts et parcourut le fessier de Luc avant de s'arrêter au niveau des vibrateurs et de les rejoindre. Sous le choc, Luc grimaça. Nicolas enfonça davantage ses doigts et retira un vibrateur avec une lenteur surprenante. Luc était sur le point de jouir lorsque Nicolas déclara :

« _Si tu jouis je ferai en sorte que tu ne le puisses plus jusqu'à la fin de notre jeu_. »

Mais il était déjà trop tard, lorsque Nicolas sortit enfin le premier appareil, Luc ne put se retenir et joui. Nicolas sourit et retourna vers sa mallette pour sortir en appareil que Luc ne put voir. Lorsque son maître revient, un sourire barbare trônait sur ses lèvres. Luc n'avait toujours pas vu ce qu'avait son maître mais il le sentit. Un étau serrait son membre de nouveau dure et il sentis une brûlure atroce a ce même niveau. Elle déchira sur son membre en érection ce qui le fit hurler de douleur, il supplia son maître, lui promis de ne plus jamais le contrarié, il aurait tous fait pour stopper la douleur insupportable qui lui infligeait son maître. Nicolas ne fit rien pour le faire taire, l'ignorant il continua son œuvre : il grava ses initiales sur le membre de son serviteur, N.P., Nicolas Priversier.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, le travail était fini, Luc avait depuis longtemps arrêté de crier, silencieux, et Nicolas, satisfait, détacha Luc et le retourna sur le ventre. Il retira d'un coup sec le second vibrateur et le remplaça par son propre membre. La pénétration fit gémir Luc, à moitié assommé de fatigue et de douleur. Un quart d'heure passa et le jeune maître jouit dans Luc plusieurs fois avant de se retirer laissant dans la chambre son serviteur délabrer. Il n'avait pas mentit, Luc n'avait pu jouir à cause de la douleur encore trop vive à son membre. Le maître tenait toujours sa parole.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que Nicolas revienne avec des linges propres. Luc n'avait pas bougé et avait toujours les yeux ouverts. Nicolas le pris dans ses bras et entreprit à le laver. Il prit grand soin de son membre inférieur, où on pouvait distinguer les deux lettres gravée sur le gland, et qui était toujours en érection. Il le soulagea en le massant et le fit jouir. Ce passage douloureux fit une nouvelle fois crier Luc, devenu inconscient. Lorsqu'il fut propre et changé, Nicolas l'allongea sur le lit et dit à son compagnon, redevenu à moitié conscient :

« _Luc, tu m'appartiens ! Dis-le ! Dis-moi que tu m'appartiens !_ »

Avec un effort hors du commun, Luc réussit à prononcer ces quelques mots :

« _Oui… maître… je vous ai… toujours app… appartenu… _

_-Luc, ne me quitte jamais ! Sinon je ne te le pardonnerai pas !_

_-Je ne vous quitterai jamais… Nicolas… je vous aime…_ »

Luc se redressa et lui donna un baiser, puis il s'endormir dans ses bras, heureux de lui appartenir, de compter pour lui et de l'aimer. Il chérira à jamais le cadeau de son maître, sa marque, son nom.

FIN


End file.
